Sanji FML ediary
by XxstevilxX
Summary: an FML e-diary in Sanji s point of view, everything that whent bad cence he met Zoro. it s my first story hope ya people like it: critisising is apreaciated. AU modern day. and i dont own the carecters or anything else like that :   i forgot to put it in


Hey all its stevil here: D I'm on an account that has 2 people using it but this fan fic is all me people.

And thank you for helping me around the site Hun (you'll know if I'm talking about you or not.)

Thank you to my friend for helping me make this story make some kind of sense. XP

1/14/11 USER: ladies',

We now have a new kid who has green hair in my collage I called him moss head and he glared at me terrifying the kid beside me who jumped spilling his drink down the front of my pants. Everyone now thinks I pissed myself because I'm scared of the new kid. Fuck My Life.

1/16/11 USER: ladies',

Today the new guy saw me staring at him he then winked at me and wrote "take a pic" large enough for me to read it on a scrap piece of paper, everyone either saw or heard about it. I'm straight. FML

1/18/11 USER: ladies',

On a dinner date with my girlfriend she dumped me for not being manly enough; she then proceeded to tell me how great the new guy was, and how he was so cool and muscular. FML

1/23/11 USER: ladies',

The new guy (named Zoro) got lost in the school even though he's been here for over a week. I was forced to look for him. I found him and then called him an idiot we started fighting, right then a teacher walked by and decided since we "got along so well" she was going to make me and Zoro share a dorm for the rest of the year. He snores like a chain

1/26/11 USER: ladies',

I went home to my and Zoro's room to find that Zoro was having a huge party. I found Zoro asleep on the couch. I leaned closer to him to see if he was actually breathing. Some guy bumped me and I ended up KISSING Zoro. He wasn't asleep. Fuck My Fucking Life.

1/30/11 USER: ladies',

My friend Ace brought me to a bar we got wasted and when on the way home we bumped into Zoro on the street he saw where we were walking out of. Zoro looked terrified turned tail and ran. The next day I found out where we went. It was a gay bar.

2/01/11 USER: ladies',

I confronted Zoro about the gay bar thing told him I was straight. He replied "that's not what everyone else said." FML and everyone in it.

2/01/11 USER: ladies',

Today I and Zoro had a fight we hit each other in the head at the same time. When I came to I was in the nurse office and was curled up to a huge warm pillow. When I opened my eyes I saw my "pillow" looking down at me. They had run out of empty beds in the nurse's office, and shoved us together. FML FML FML.

2/3/11 USER: ladies',

Today on my way home from cooking club I walked past the kendo clubs room. I snuck a glance and I could see a lone samurai training. I could only stand and stare at his sun kissed golden back, and watch as him sweat dripped down his back in a way that made him seem godly as it ran over his muscles that where moving like they where water rippling over his back in a mesmerizing way. Then the guy who was training looked me over from head to toe, stopping at my middle section. He frowned before looking back to my face. I then relised that I got a hard on watching my roommate train. FUCK THIS THING CALLED LIFE.

2/4/11 USER: ladies',

I freeze up and run scared from the room when I try to talk to him. FML

2/5/11 USER: ladies',

I kicked Zoro in the head when he walked in to the washroom on me today; I was brushing my teeth and freaked out. He got a concussion and I have to look out for him. FML.

2/10/11 USER: ladies',

Zoro tried to kiss me today. I ran away. FUCK!

2/12/11 USER: ladies',

I (the ladies man) realized that I love my roommate. He's male. FUCK THIS SHIT.

2/13/11 USER: ladies',

I walked up to my crush/ roommate. Told him I liked him, and kissed him. He then said he was hungry and told me to make miso soup. FUCK FUCK FUCK both my life and my roommate

2/14/11 USER: ladies',

Zoro walked up to me kissed me told he loves me. Then he said that he's been reading these on my computer every time I added a passage since he's moved in. He knew all along. FML.


End file.
